Talk:Earth
FA status Nomination Various people have contributed to this article and jointly created what i consider a very good overview of one of the most important locations in the Trek-universe. However, there are still numerous dead links among the cities and the orbital facilities. --BlueMars 20:55, Jun 18, 2004 (CEST) *True, but in the explination itself there are almost no dead links (one). Only in the "reference list". I think this could make a good nominated article, though there might still be some info added. Ottens 14:30, 22 Jun 2004 (CEST) *Seconded. If this article is featured, the dead links will fill up themselves. -- Redge 15:49, 22 Jun 2004 (CEST) *Oppose for now. Although the dead links are IMO not a good reason to deny featured article status, I still think there's more information that needs to be added to this article, particularly in the area of history and events in the Trek universe. -- Dan Carlson 20:27, 26 Jun 2004 (CEST) **I hadn't thought of that. Change my vote to oppose. -- Redge 21:37, 26 Jun 2004 (CEST) * It's a good article, but a lot of red/dead links need to be filled up first. For now, opposed. Ottens 21:54, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) *Red links are definitely not a valid reason to oppose, IMO. But, the article could definitely do with expansion. -- Michael Warren 00:46, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) *Yes, you are right. Sorry. However, I still think Star Trek's most important planet could have more info. Certainly concerning the events seen in Star Trek, there could be more info added. Now it looks more like a timeline/summery of events... Ottens 19:57, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) Appearance in "Shockwave" two-parter It seems to be mere speculation that Earth is the ruined planet that appears in and . From what I can see, the planet is unnamed in both the episodes themselves and their final draft scripts. Is it referred to as Earth later in the series? --Defiant (talk) 14:36, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :Good observation. I don't know of any source either, maybe this ought to be moved to unnamed planets. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:14, November 4, 2015 (UTC) The Scimitar In the "Attacks on Earth" section, it states "The Scimitar was destroyed by the USS Enterprise-E, IRW Valdore, and an unidentified Valdore-type warbird in the Battle of the Bassen Rift." Technically, the Scimitar was destroyed by Data in an act of sabotage, not directly as a part of the starship battle. 09:05, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :Data was only there as part of the battle. He didn't 'sabotage' the ship, he destroyed it. 31dot (talk) 09:41, April 25, 2016 (UTC) How many sentient creatures live on earth in star trek? UFP capital? It seems obvious to me that, since this is where the Federation chose to put Starfleet Headquarters, Earth is the capital of the Federation. Do others agree? --Defiant (talk) 21:02, May 20, 2018 (UTC) : I've redirect the discussion here from another talk page, here is my original comment: : The very fact that Every Single Important Element of the Federation is on Earth speaks volumes with regard to it being the home of the Federation. The fact that it is where the Headquarters, the Academy, the President, the Council all reside speaks volumes. By definition the term "headquarters" means "the place serving as the administrative center of an organization." The fact that it was always the Borg's target, the fact that Earth always came up during the Dominion War as a lucrative target. The fact that when the USS Enterprise returned to Earth Spacedock in , they were told "welcome home", the fact that Voyager destination was always Earth... So, yes, there is far more evidence to support Earth as the Federation capital than not, and while the opportunity has probably never presented itself to say "Earth is the Capital of the Federation", there are certainly well placed references the support such a claim. --Alan (talk) 21:02, May 20, 2018 (UTC) I totally agree. Also, it's indeed probably better to discuss this here, imho (as it's more about Earth in general than about the UFP in general), than continue a nine-year-old discussion, so I applaud your post-move. --Defiant (talk) 21:16, May 20, 2018 (UTC) : While I admit that it is only a small step from what we have seen to say that Earth is the capital of the Federation, I still consider it a step from cannon into speculation to say so outright. Nevertheless, I will concede to your judgement and cease to remove claims that Earth is the capital of the Federation from this site. Respectfully, ВорЧа (talk) 21:57, May 20, 2018 (UTC)